Binomio Cuadrado Perfecto
by Mystrade.girl.mew
Summary: Mycroft Holmes es un profesor de Matemáticas en la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford, él está convencido de que tanto en la vida como en el amor todo puede ser explicado por métodos y ecuaciones, no puede haber falla si se tiene la destreza para erradicar las variables que hacen a las relaciones fracasar.
1. El Anuncio

[Gregory Lestrade]

-Si Sally, cancela mi cita- dijo con voz cansina el hombre.

-Pero Greg, es la cuarta vez que cancelas a Stella. Dice que ya la han vetado de dos restaurantes- replicó a modo de advertencia.

-Estoy indispuesto, puedes decirle que he enfermado de algo, solo cancela la maldita cita, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie. Estaré en casa por cualquier cosa que necesites, solo si se trata de un caso de vida o muerte solo así puedes hacerme salir de casa entendido?.

-Si Greg pero..- de pronto la bocina quedó en estado mudo, habían cortado la llamada.

Últimamente así era la vida privada del Gregory Lestrade, Profesor de Literatura en la Universidad de Oxford. Por las tardes después de salir de impartir sus clases se dirigía directo a su modesto apartamento y compraba lo que sería su cena y algo de alimento para su gato, miraba un rato el resumen del Soccer, leía algún libro para después quedar perdido en un profundo sueño que duraba hasta el día siguiente.

"P _ee pee pee_ " la incesante alarma del despertador sonó esa mañana de primavera, Greg aún se encontraba algo cansado pues la noche anterior estuvo revisando los ensayos que había aplazado durante las vacaciones de invierno. Giró en media vuelta y de un golpe certero apagó el despertador, por un buen rato se quedó tumbado en la cama, planteándose la idea de asistir a la boda de una de sus amigas de la infancia."¿Cómo es posible Greg? Alice está por casarse y tú no consigues ni que las chicas te den la hora" pensó aquello mientras se ponía en pie y ponía en orden el traje que ocuparía para la ocasión.

-Se casará con Steve- susurró casi sin darse cuenta -Yo los uní..- golpeó uno de los mosaicos del baño mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo -Maldita suerte..- sollozó, sus lagrimas se confundían con el agua -Quizá después de todo él no era para mi- suspiró.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraba en un auto y en compañía de su inseparable amiga Sally Donovan (también profesora de la Universidad), ella parecía poco entusiasmada por asistir a la unión, solo había accedido para dar apoyo moral a su mejor amigo.

-No entiendo por qué vamos Greg- negó con la cabeza.

-Es una amiga de la infancia Sally, no puedo simplemente comportarme como un niño solo porque Steve y yo tuvimos algo que ver en la Universidad, además eso ya pasó, él no era para mi y yo estoy feliz por ellos dos- sonrió -Además ya han pasado varios años de eso, ya no me interesa-.

-Si claro.

Mentira, todo era mentira. Greg aún mantenía tan fresco y vivido el recuerdo de Steve que cuando se enteró del enlace entre su viejo amor y Alice sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba pues a pesar de haber transcurrido tiempo de su vieja aventura, ninguna relación (tanto con mujeres como con hombres) podía asemejarse por lo que algúna vez sintió por su amigo.

-¡Greg, viniste!- corrió a sus brazos la futura novia -Oh Dios mío, Gracias por venir amigo, sin ti creo que saldría corriendo del altar. Finalmente daremos el gran paso- sonrió ansiosa -No estoy segura de esto, crees que seamos el uno para el otro?-.

Greg miraba desde la puerta ligeramente cerrada al novio. -Por supuesto Alice- sonrió y volteó a verla -Ambos son perfectos- asintió.

* * *

[Mycroft Holmes]

-Sonríe querido, pareciera que asistes a un funeral.

-¿Vino mucha gente?. Oh Anthea mejor cancelamos, no se que decir. ¿Debería comenzar con una broma o algo así?- se miró al espejo para comprobar su aspecto.

-No no hay tiempo.

-Pero si la noche es mía, han venido por la publicación de mi libro- frunció el ceño y respiró hondo -Me pareció ver a Robert, recuerda que no debes dejarme marchar con él, no importa lo que diga o haga, solo debes decirme que tenemos una reservación pendiente, inventa cualquier cosa Anthea pero no me dejes caer de nuevo con él ¿si?-.

-De hecho tenemos una reservación Mycroft- puso los ojos en blanco -Eres un prestigioso Profesor de Matemáticas en la Universidad de Oxford, haz escrito un libro sobre postulados y teorías irrefutables y temes caer rendido con quien solo jugó contigo?- ladeó la cabeza -No te entiendo- lo miró con reproche y palmeó su espalda -Esperaré aquí, recuerda tu objetivo y no dudes por favor-.

El lugar estaba completamente saturado, científicos y catedráticos iban y venían, intercambiaban ideas y pláticas entusiastas sobre su pasión por las Matemáticas. Poco a poco fueron tomando sus respectivos lugares para la presentación del libro que presentaría el académico Mycroft Holmes.

El pelirrojo subió al podio, dedicó una cálida sonrisa al público presente, paulatinamente el ruido se convirtió en un susurro hasta quedar en completo silencio.-Buenas Noches- suspiró -Gracias por venir esta noche a la Presentación de La Importancia de Dividir lo Indivisible- sonrió -Alguna vez dijo Sócrates que los Números Primos...-.

La Noche prometía ser esplendida para Mycroft, revistas científicas de todo el mundo se habían reunido en ese recinto, algúnos amigos y colegas del Departamento de Matemáticas le acompañaban, sin duda eso sería lo que impulsaría por completo su carrera.

Con éxito concluyó su discurso, arrebató aplausos y varios elogios por tan eminente presentación, sin embargo aquella noche no todo sería maravilloso para el Matemático.

-Felicidades- susurró una voz grave detrás de él.

En ese instante Mycroft sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por completo -Robert- susurró y giró para encontrarse con el hombre que lograba arrebatarle la tranquilidad -Hola- sonrió nervioso -Has..has..por qué has venido?- carraspeó y compuso una sonrisa.

Robert era el tipo de hombre que bien podía ser la portada de una revista de moda , era alto, de complexión atlética, de piel blanca e inmaculada como la nieve, ojos azules, voz profunda y porte exquisitamente Inglés. Se trataba de esa clase de persona que consigue sin siquiera pedir, del tipo de persona que quieres a tu lado por el simple hecho de poder admirarle.

-Me he enterado que hoy te presentabas aquí, así que decidí venir a verte- sonrió -¿Podemos ir a cenar?-.

-No, no tengo hambre.

-¿Entonces a tomar algo?.

-Yo..verás, mañana tengo clases y debo...

-Entonces te llevo a tu casa?

-Yo...está bien- sonrió el pelirrojo algo apabullado.

-Mycroft, hemos quedado para cenar- dijo de pronto Anthea.

-Si, bueno..prometo compensarte mañana. Nos vemos querida.

Esa noche pasó lo inevitable, Mycroft había cedido una vez más a los deseos del cuerpo, a esa vulgar necesidad que hace perder la cabeza a cualquiera, el sexo.

-Fue bueno verte- dijo Robert mientras se vestía -Pero es la última vez que nos encontramos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

-No habrás creído que quiero volver ¿no?- sonrió -Mi pareja ha tenido una aventura con un muchachillo, así que le he devuelto el favor- se encogió de hombros -Además no hay nada que tengamos en común excepto el sexo- tomó su saco y caminó hacia la puerta -Cuídate Mycroft-.

-¿Espera, puedo llamarte? Podemos vernos para tomar algo.

El hombre se detuvo justo antes de salir y ladeó la cabeza. -¿Para qué?- cerró la puerta tras él.

Con la mente en una total entropía no pudo conciliar el sueño, cómo era posible que no pudiera conseguir una pareja estable?. Es decir, el mundo respondía a ecuaciones matemáticas, todo tenía una explicación lógica, podía entender leyes y postulados pero por más que lo intentara no podía entender la complejidad de una relación.

-Ni haciendo una puja saldrías de tu soltería- gruñó mientras revisaba su correo -La probabilidad sería una en un millón. Ni aunque pusieras anuncios Mycroft..- negó con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando su suerte cambió de rumbo -Un anuncio..- repitió con el corazón latiendo al máximo.

Esa noche hizo un perfil en las redes sociales para buscar algo de buena fortuna en el amor, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. El anuncio decía algo así.

 _ **Mycroft Holmes:**_

 _Profesor de Matemáticas busca pareja (de entre 38 a 48 años), de preferencia Profesional, que guste de salir a caminar y compartir una agradable plática._

 ** _No importa el físico._**

* * *

[Gregory y Mycroft]

Pasaron algunos días para que varias propuestas llegaran al Matemático, la mayoría cumplían con sus requisitos, Chefs, Médicos, Artistas, Modelos y un sin fin de personas que buscaban lo mismo que él, alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, alguien con quien compartir y recibir algo de cariño.

Sin embargo hubo un perfil en particular el que llamó su atención.

 _ **Gregory Lestrade:**_

 _Profesor de Literatura en la Universidad de Oxford. Adoro salir a caminar por las tardes, aprecio una grata plática con una buena taza de café._

Realmente no supo la razón por la cual eligió ese anuncio en particular, pero se sentía ciertamente atraído por la idea de conocer a ese hombre que estaba tan cerca de él. Quizá y alguna vez se habrían encontrado en el Campus y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Continuó leyendo el perfil y en el archivo venía adjunta una foto, no era precisamente la clase de persona con la que solía salir, este hombre tenía un dejo de misterio. Su cabello platinado y esa mirada cálida, en su cejo se formaba una marca que revelaban su carácter poco flexible, pero sus labios dibujaban una media sonrisa...

Sí, definitivamente debía conocerlo, al final del perfil añadían dos número de contacto.

Sin pensarlo mucho marcó el primero.

 _"Beeeep...beeep...beeep"_

-¿Si diga?- respondió una voz femenina.

-Si, hola. Con Gregory Lestrade por favor?.

-¿Quién le busca?.

-Yo..hemm..verá, soy Mycroft Holmes soy un...

-Ah sí, ya se quien eres. Soy Sally Donovan. ¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido mi amigo? ¿Lo vas a invitar a salir?.

-¿Cómo? yo..bueno..humm..Pues sí, creo que si.

-Bien, fui yo quien puso el anuncio, así que no pierdas tiempo y marca el segundo número. Él no sabe que respondí a tu perfil..así que omite mi nombre, confío en que no eres un demente así que mucha suerte. Bye bye...

 _"¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?"_ , pensó el pelirrojo, o sea que Gregory no tenía idea de que su amiga había hecho un perfil con su identidad para buscarle pareja?...Qué se supone que debía hacer?, si le buscaba quedaría como un lunático acosador, un patético idiota buscando compañía...

Sin embargo esa era la verdad, se sentía desesperado por encontrar a alguien, deseaba poder comprender la complejidad de una relación.

Inhaló profundo y marcó el segundo número. -Hola soy el Profesor Mycroft Holmes, somo colegas en la universidad y...- _"Beeep...Beeep"_ entraba la llamada -Hola soy el Profesor Holmes- repetía una y otra vez mientras esperaba que respondieran -Hola Gregory soy My...-.

-Sí diga?- respondieron con voz adormecida.

Siendo victima de los nervios no pudo más que colgar.

-Idiota, idiota- gruñó el Matemático mientras jugueteaba con el teléfono en la mano -Eres un imbécil-.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que volviera a tranquilizarse e intentarlo de nuevo.

 _"Beeep...Beeep"_

-¿Si diga?- gruñó Greg

-¿Ho..Hola..Gregory?-.

* * *

Bueno, éste es mi primer Fic, me he basado en una vieja historia de amor, pero principalmente me he inspirado en la relación (roleplay) que he construido con mi partner.

No se bien qué decir o como manifestarlo pero me gustaría agradecerte por esa experiencia tan genial de la que me has hecho participe, en verdad que me siento afortunada por poder compartir una afición, no solo eres mi partner, sino también te considero mi amiga. Gracias por llegar a mi en los momentos más raros de mi vida.

Creo que no pude haber encontrado persona más perfecta para mi Mycroft sino tu Greg.

Gracias Cat Lady.


	2. La Teoría del Amor

**[Flashback-12 horas antes]**

Aún la mente de Mycroft daba vueltas, no era correcto invitar así sin más a un colega a salir. Las matemáticas jamás mentían, había grandes posibilidades de que se tratara de un demente o alguna de esas personas que les gusta mofarse de la desgracia ajena, pero también existía la alternativa contraria, podía estar perdiendo una gran oportunidad de encontrar a la persona ideal. Y es que Gregory Lestrade cumplía con todas las expectativas demandadas en el artículo, era un hombre preparado, exitoso y amaba su profesión, por no mencionar que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y además era Gay. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Debía por lo menos conocer a la persona que se había tomado el tiempo de responder un anuncio tan exigente como el que Mycroft postuló.

Una noche atrás el pelirrojo consultó los horarios de los profesores de literatura, quizá podría pasar inadvertido en el aula y así conocer un poco mejor a su prospecto. Así pues, a la mañana siguiente terminó con media hora de anticipación su asignatura, según los datos recavados la clase de Gregory comenzaban en 40 minutos y en lo que cruzaba al otro lado del campus llegaría en un tiempo casi limitado. Pero bueno, en estos tiempos la literatura estaba demeritada, por lo que quizá y hasta habría lugares de sobra.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo el Matemático salió del edificio, era un día caluroso a pesar de ser invierno, pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable. Alumnos iban y venían presurosos, algunos más descansaban en los jardines mientras estudiaban para los exámenes finales, así siempre era en ese lado del campus, estrés y caos emocional.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba en el edificio de los Literatos, ahí el ambiente era más armonioso, se respiraba tranquilidad y hasta en los alumnos se percibía ese carácter afable que invita a una larga plática. Caminaban con sus libros de Shakespeare, Tolstoi y Wilde, mientras que en la otra sostenían su vaso de Starbucks, algo trillado para el gusto del Matemático, sin embargo no pareció desagradarle, después de todo agradecía dar un cambio a su ámbito social.

El pelirrojo se preguntó por un instante si así sería Gregory, ¿tendría esa sonrisa perezosa?¿tendría tantos temas de plática...?

Tardó unos minutos más en encontrar el aula donde se suponía estaría su punto de interés, subió y bajó escaleras hasta que finalmente en un tercer recorrido por el segundo piso encontró una plaquita dorada que rezaba "221".  
Con suma discreción empujó la puerta para pasar un poco desapercibido, al fin y al cabo serían pocos alumnos y no deseaba llamar la atención embargo al entrar al aula, su sorpresa lo dejó un poco confundido y ¿por que no? Celoso.

El aula era más bien un auditorio completamente saturado, los alumnos se arrejuntaban unos contra otros para escuchar con mayor claridad a la persona que con entusiasmo se manifestaba en la parte baja del lugar. Mycroft tuvo que volver a consultar el papelito donde había anotado los datos de su colega, debía haber un error, es decir, él jamás tenía tantos alumnos como los había en ese sitio, si a caso en toda su carrera como docente en la universidad a penas juntaría la mitad de semejante multitud.

-Disculpa, ésta es la clase del Profesor Gregory Lestrade?- preguntó a un alumno que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

-Sí así es.

Aún tardó un poco en asimilar la situación tan magnánima. La probabilidad era una sobre mil para tener tanta audiencia, tanta gente tan interesada en una materia y sobre todo dispuesta a escuchar lo que el profesor tenía por decir, simplemente era algo increíble.

Como pudo se abrió paso hasta llegar a una altura considerable y poder apreciar mejor al hombre que causaba tanto revuelo entre los estudiantes.

-¿Y bien? Entonces todo forma parte de un arquetipo, la mayoría de la gente cree aún en el amor que los cuentos de hadas nos dibujan, es como un paradigma de final perfecto, pero lo que no saben es que al final de la Cenicienta el príncipe se volvió loco porque la mujer era una compulsiva de la limpieza. Entonces..a qué quiero llegar con ésto?- sonrió Greg mientras caminaba por entre la gente -El amor va más allá de estereotipos, va más allá del sexo, el verdadero amor es más una unión espiritual y de almas, una fusión de pasiones y entendimiento. El sexo siempre fue la poción fatal del amor-.

El aula era un completo silencio, los alumnos parecían tan centrados en el monólogo de Greg que no notaron al Matemático que de a poco ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente próxima para seguir a detalle las palabras del hombre.  
Debía ser quizá alguna cosa del destino o mera coincidencia, pero no había había tanta verdad en lo que decía Gregory en esos instantes...  
La falla de toda relación en la vida de Mycroft Holmes siempre había sido el sexo, tal era el caso de su relación con Robert solo se había basado en eso, sexo.

-En serio- continuó entre risas -Busquen en la literatura de la época si no me creen, todo terminó en tragedia, Lancelot y Ginevra, Tristán e Isolda, la consumación del amor llevaba a la locura, desesperación o la muerte. El amor verdadero tiene dimensiones espirituales chicos. Mientras que el amor romántico es solo una ilusión, una mentira, un mito moderno, una ilusión desalmada. Es como cuando vamos al cine, la pareja se besa y la música de fondo se amplifica, así que cuando nosotros tenemos nuestra cita con esa persona especial y atractiva y a la hora de besarnos al final de ésta, si no escuchamos a la Filarmónica entonces suponemos que esa no es nuestra pareja y la dejamos. Ahora la pregunta es...¿Por qué lo creemos?-.

En ese instante el móvil de Mycroft empezó a vibrar, exaltandole por completo, por lo que tuvo que volverse a la realidad. Su clase estaba por comenzar dentro de algunos minutos y debía cruzar el campus, así que con toda la discreción posible salió del auditorio.  
Sin duda alguna Gregory cumplía con sus expectativas, de hecho era más de lo que podía esperar, estaba de acuerdo en que el sexo no era más que una mala combinación entre la relación de pareja y la comunión de almas. Por supuesto que debía invitarle a salir, es decir, eran tan semejantes que no había falla en la relación, después de todo las matemáticas no mentían.

Varias personas levantaron la mano, parecían realmente ansiosas por ser parte del debate, sus miradas chispeantes y entusiasmo hacían de ese lugar algo distinto, había algo en la personalidad de Gregory que hacía despertar un sentimiento de confort y calidez.

-Tú. Johnson- apuntó el profesor y dedicó una sonrisa motivante.

-Necesidad Biológica?.

-Hummm..no, no. A ver Lowe.

-Predisposición por parte de los padres?

-No, no tampoco. Fassy tú.

-Según la Psicología de Freud, dice que estamos dispuestos a...

-No, no tampoco, son muchos argumentos tan científicos para mi- ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír -No, chicos, la respuesta es tan sencilla, porque a pesar de los mitos, advertencias y estudios, todos queremos enamorarnos ¿verdad?. Porque esa experiencia nos hace sentir completamente vivos, cada sentido se intensifica, cada emoción aumenta, nuestra realidad diaria se hace añicos y entramos al paraíso. Puede durar un momento, una hora, una tarde pero eso no disminuye su valor, porque nos quedan recuerdos que atesoramos toda nuestra vida. Entonces la pregunta final es la siguiente ¿Por qué nos enamoramos, cuando puede ser tan corto y devastadoramente doloroso?-.

-Para no sentirnos solas?- apresuró a decir una chica.

-Masoquismo!

-Desesperación.

-Ilusión?

Varias voces empezaron a manifestar su punto de vista y por supuesto Greg atendía a cada una con amabilidad, pero al final negó con la cabeza y llamó al silencio, el cual se hizo presente de inmediato.

-No, no- suspiró y volvió a su escritorio, mirando con paternalismo a todos sus alumnos -Yo creo que es, como algunos deben saber, pero es porque mientras dura...Se siente jodidamente bien-.


	3. Números Pares, números perfectos

Ni has notado mi nuevo peinado -rompieron de pronto el silencio.

Greg que se mantenía concentrado en los guisantes de su plato, levantó la vista, por un largo rato se quedó meditando: ¿Será que se lo tiñó?...No no, se lo cortó. Hummm..piensa Greg, piensa.  
Esa podía ser la pregunta más tortuosa que podían hacerle, podían hablarle de Letras Inglesas, de la posible doble o quintuple identidad de Shakespeare, pero no del jodido peinado. Ese tema podía hacer una guerra campal, donde la destrucción de Troya sería mínima.

Oh sí, sí -sonrió esplendido- Te has...hemmm..sí sí..humm -señaló con el cuchillo- Te has peinado de lado. Sí, te ves muy guapa -asintió con solemnidad-.

Dios Santo, no me he hecho absolutamente nada Gregory, eres igual que tu padre, fácil de engañar y mentiroso -negó la mujer frente a él- ¿Pero que más da, adivina a quien vi hoy? Recuerdas a Mary Alice, bueno pues hoy...

A pesar de que su madre hablaba, Greg ya estaba distante, intentaba entender ¿por qué su madre siempre insistía en sacar lo peor de él? Por qué siempre había comparaciones y nada lindo por decir. Siempre se burlaba de su soltería y reprochaba sus costumbres solitarias. " _¿No serás mariconcito no? Porque recuerdo a mi primo Albert, oh sí que lo recuerdo, ser homosexual le trajo muchos muchos problemas. Mi tía murió de tristeza y vergüenza porque...bla bla bla_ " La interminable perorata de su madre le agobiaba, le asfixiaba.

Y entonces se quedó sorprendida por mi edad -sonrió mamá-...

¿Ah sí y cuantos se supone que tenías esta vez? -replicó con naturalidad-

La mujer le obsequió una mirada amarga, larga y recriminante.

Lo..lo siento mamá -suspiró- No quise...lo siento si? -bajó la mirada y continuó picando su comida-.

La cena transcurrió como siempre, incómoda, pronto la conversación se apagó y comieron en silencio, siendo el televisor el único que se animaba a amenizar la noche.

Pronto cada quien se fue a su habitación, Greg había quedado profundamente dormido con su libro entre las manos y el televisor encendido. Sin embargo cuando el reloj ya marcaban las 11 pm una llamada rompió el silencio, pronto Greg salió de su estupor y exaltado contestó, pero tan pronto lo hizo colgaron " _Seguramente debe ser un imbécil_ " pensó y volvió a acurrucarse, quizá pasaron otro par de minutos cuando el teléfono volvió timbrar.

-¿Si diga?- gruñó Greg.

-¿Ho..Hola..se encontrará el Profesor Mycroft Holmes?

-¿Quién?

\- Perdón- carraspeó nervioso – ¿Digo, es decir, habla el Profesor Mycroft Holmes, se encontrará Gregory Lestrade?

-Él habla- sonrió con amplitud y se acomodó en su cama.

-Si hemm..ah..perfecto, verá...hoy asistí a su clase y la verdad es que...

Greg intentaba reconocer la voz, parecía que él le conocía, así que inquieto se removió en su lugar, pero sin percatarse, el volumen de la tv subió a su máxima capacidad, lo cuál le sobresaltó. Intentó encontrar el control correcto pero entonces oprimió otro botón y el estéreo también se encendió. " _Y entonces quedé muy impresionado..._ " no encontraba el maldito botón para apagar los aparatos " _Y me preguntaba si..._ ". Listo! Presionó el botón adecuado y la tv se apagó " _No me lo tome a mal...solo_ " con otro movimiento ágil encontró el segundo control y por fin se hizo el silencio.

-Y pues espero no le parezca atrevido- concluyó Mycroft.

-¿Cómo?- rió Greg -Discúlpeme, no le he escuchado bien, intentaba apagar éstas cosas.

El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo, lo suyo no era invitar a salir, de por si había sido difícil decirlo la primera vez sin parecer un acosador y ahora debía decirlo por segunda vez.

-¿Hola, sigue ahí?

-Hemm..si sí, aquí sigo. Verá, soy el Profesor Mycroft Holmes, colega suyo en la universidad, soy profesor de Matemáticas. Hoy por casualidad fui a visitar a un compañero de Letras Hispanas y por casualidad entré a su asignatura, quedé completamente impresionado y quisiera saber si le interesaría salir a tomar un café o cenar el sábado conmigo. Por favor, no me lo tome a mal, es solo que...

-Si de acuerdo- asintió y amplió una sonrisa.

-Oh genial, estamos en contacto...

Tras haber colgado una sensación extraña se instaló en Gregory, si bien él no aceptaba de buenas a primeras una cita, tampoco lo haría con un desconocido. ¿Por qué le había bastado saber que eran compañeros? ¿Por qué no solo rechazarlo como hacía con todas sus citas? lo cierto era que no tenía respuesta lógica para ninguna de sus preguntas, solo era consciente de que la voz al otro lado le resultaba agradable y que si se había tomado la molestia de entrar a su clase y después de eso buscar su número telefónico, quizá sería una persona interesante.

A la mañana siguiente después de haber tomado el desayuno con Sally, Greg decidió investigar más sobre ese tal Mycroft Holmes. Llegó al departamento de Matemáticas e indagó sobre el aula que le correspondía, tardó un poco en encontrarla pero al final llegó.

-Y entonces, si despejamos las derivadas, después factorizamos y así encontramos los puntos primarios, alguien desea pasar?

No se veía tan mal, era alto y esbelto, cabello rojizo y ondulado, una hermosa barba igual de un rojo intenso, se movía como gato a través del aula, elegante, soberbio. Llevaba un traje color ocre, hacía un contraste hermoso con el azul/verdoso de sus ojos, sin mencionar ese adorable blanco en su piel, casi tan puro como la inmaculada nieve y sus mejillas llevaban esas lindas pecas, sí...no era un mal prospecto.

Greg miraba con discreción por la ventanilla de la puerta, se pasó de un lado y después del otro, sació su curiosidad hasta que se saturó de la imagen de Mycroft, se disponía a marcharse cuando la puerta entonces se abrió.

-Hola- sonrió Mycroft -Te vi desde hace rato, soy Mycroft...

-Oh, hola hemm...hola. Pasaba por aquí y entonces- se sonrojó por completo y estrechó su mano- Soy Gregory Lestrade, bueno eso ya lo sabías, hemm...Hola.

-Nos veremos el sábado entonces?- sonrió aún más el pelirrojo.

-Claro, sí.

-Bien, entonces hasta el sábado, muero de ansiedad- torció una sonrisa ladina y cerró lentamente la puerta -Adiós...

Finalmente había llegado el día, era la 5ta corbata que Greg se cambiaba y aún se sentía inconforme, ninguna conjugaba perfecto con el traje. "Pero que diablos, tú ni siquiera usas traje" se burló su consciencia. Y eso era cierto, no había nada más cómodo que usar unos vaqueros, una camisa de vestir (para no perder formalidad) y un saco o un chaleco a juego, ¿por qué cambiar su estilo?.

-Esa chica debe ser especial eh?- lo miró su madre desde la puerta, con esa sonrisa incrédula -Déjame ayudarte, esa corbata no te va bien. Cambia la camisa y ponte ésta, resaltará tu color...

-No es nadie especial, no es una cita tampoco, solo hemos acordado tomar los alimentos en la misma mesa- se acercó y dejó que le ayudaran -¿Nada especial correcto? Además, es una cena de colegas, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y es por eso que no puedo cancelar, sería descortés.

-Sí, ya veo- asintió mamá -Bien, como sea, debes dar una buena impresión- apretó el nudo de la corbata y alisó el cuello- Listo, así me gustaría verte siempre, no con ese atuendo de solterón, quizá así encontrarías pareja pronto y...

-Basta mamá, por favor- suspiró- Hoy no, por favor...

Ningún taxi se compadecía para hacerle parada, ya iba tarde y aún se sentía como una especie de maniquí, el cuello le asfixiaba y la camisa! Odiaba esa camisa, para variar había empezado a llover y llegaría empapado, asfixiado y quizá con urticaria. Mal día para tener una cita.. _"cena Greg, cena"._

-Te ves bien Greg- sonrió una mujer anciana -Tienes una cita ah? Quedará impresionada, si yo tuviera unos años menos te invitaría a salir...

-Gracias Señora Padmore, pero aún así puedo invitarla- bromeó y suspiró -Hasta luego.

Finalmente un taxi se había compadecido y se detuvo frente al chico.

-Estás seguro que era para mi la parada?- entornó los ojos desde la ventana del copiloto.

-Seguro, ande suba, la lluvia ya arreció.

Aliviado subió a la parte trasera y suspiró -No arranque hasta que haya subido las ventanas, de lo contrario...- pero el auto ya había arrancado -Momento, no tiene ventanas!

-Cierto- sonrió el conductor -Ya las voy a cambiar, pero no se queje conmigo, hágalo con la compañía.

Con media hora de atraso finalmente llegó, su camisa estaba húmeda y la corbata la llevaba encima del hombro, el cabello alborotado y sin mencionar que los zapatos le apretaban. Intentó acomodar un poco el desastre cuando llegó al recibidor, pero justo cuando terminaba de deshacer el nudo de la corbata, alguien se posó detrás suyo.

-Hola- sonrió Mycroft.

-Ah..hola- volteó a verlo mientras sostenía la corbata entre sus dedos -Siento haber llegado tarde pero ningún taxi pasaba y bueno- volteó al espejo para inspeccionar su aspecto -Dios...

-Cómo? Pero si has llegado a tiempo- miró su reloj.

-Oh no, bueno...es que luzco como si hubiera sido atacado por lobos o algo así.

-Ammm...luces perfecto- sonrió el matemático -Ven, entremos por favor- abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a su invitado.

Una vez dentro, el mesero encargado los llevó a su mesa. Se trataba de un lugar lujoso, mesas de caoba, luces discretas y piso de madera, candelabros con cristales que emulaban ser piedras preciosas ( probablemente lo eran), un pianista amenizaba el ambiente. Era como uno de esos sitios de película, lujoso y demasiado costoso.

-Y te gusta bailar?- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo mientras observaba a una pareja al centro de la pista.

-Ah? Ajám...con mamá, a veces lo hacía con ella, y a ti?

-Sí también, bueno solo me gusta ver a las parejas, ya sabes los números pares, en las matemáticas los números pares son muy importantes.

-Ah cierto, me estabas contando algo al respecto.

-Sí verás, existe el teorema de los binomios y trinomios. Por ejemplo, el binomio es el cuadrado del primer término más el doble producto del primero por el segundo, más el cuadrado del segundo, todo eso resulta en un trinomio, pero también se puede reducir a un binomio. No sé si me explico, pero resuelva como lo resuelva, el resultado siempre llevará a pares...

-Claro- asintió Greg -Pero también es curioso que una raíz cuadrada con valor negativo siempre va a resultar un valor inexistente, sin embargo, si se hace una raíz impar, el resultado será positivo o en todo caso existente...

Quizá no era la conversación más normal para una primera cita, quizá no era la cita más perfecta del mundo, pero en ese instante Mycroft sintió interés por Greg, ambos compartían pasión por el conocimiento. No importaba el físico ni tampoco había prejuicios. Eran tan puros y verdaderos como los números, tan perfectos y sin complejos...Quizá él era el indicado.


End file.
